


A not so perfect plan

by AlexielMihawk ENG (AlexielMihawk)



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexielMihawk/pseuds/AlexielMihawk%20ENG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna has a perfect (more or less) plan to make Hans fall for her. What she hasn't considered is how the plan can change if she gets drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A not so perfect plan

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a "drabble" event on an Italian fb group, with the prompt: Hans/Anna “The skirt is short on purpose.”  
> (prompt originally found on tumblr).  
> A probably terrible attempt at writing HansAnna in english after a while, probably OOC.
> 
> PLEASE, English is not my native language, if you notice any mistake feel free to tell me and I will correct them.

She should have thought this through before even starting to think about it, or, at least, she should have asked someone’s opinion before putting the plan into action.

«Anna? Are you ok?» Hans’s voice is slightly worried, but she doesn’t really care, at least that part of the plan is working out, somehow. He’s there with her, isn’t he?

Well, of course this wasn’t exactly what she had in mind when she decided to throw a booze party to make him fall for her; she wasn’t planning on getting wasted. Not that she’s wasted, she’s drunk, well more tipsy than drunk, but the exact definition is irrelevant as it’s been ten minutes since she started babbling nonsense, talking to every object in the house and now, oh gosh, to Hans.

«Your eyes are kind of dreamy, you know?»

«Err, thanks. Yours are also very pretty, and blue» he answers, trying not to start laughing in front of her.

Anna has always been adorable, and it doesn’t bother him to admit he’s quite fond of her, he likes her exuberant personality, the light in her eyes when she discovers something new or unexpected, her pretty face and goofy nature; well it might have been just a way to kill time, at first, but as he realized there was a clever, kind person behind the patina of foolishness, he started to understand how much he liked her.

«I think you sideburns are hot».

«Thanks, wait what?»

«What? What what? I didn’t say anything!»

«Yes, yes you did, Anna. Let’s get you to bed».

«Your bed?»

«Most definitely not» Hans smiles at the thought of Anna goofing around in his bedroom, wearing one of his old t-shirts.

«That’s a pity. Shame on you, Hans hot pants. Shame. On. You».

«Aaaand we are done, I think it’s better if I go now…»

«Nope, no. No, it means no in Spanish».

«Yeah…»

«Besides, I have a secret to tell you» she whispers, leaning down toward him «The skirt is short on purpose».

He smiles, helping her to lean down on her bed.

«Well, maybe you can wear it again some other time, can’t you?»

«Only if you are there».

«Then I’ll be there, I promise».


End file.
